legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peat-a-peat
Peat-a-peat is awesome! ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ><> ,~))~’ ^ CAKE ^ ''"Pressing towards Inventor!"'' 19:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know he is. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Yep. Peat is awesome! But you can call me PAP if you like. ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ><> ,~))~’ ^ CAKE ^ "Pressing towards Inventor!" 00:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It shows you having a different name! ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ><> ,~))~’ ^ CAKE ^ ''"Pressing towards Inventor!"'' '' 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC)'' Whoa the fun facts are cool! Yes I always post in bold. This I do because, well, it's a long story . . . I liked to play on Microsoft Office Word when I signed up. I was really into the computer then. As on the 2005 version, the default font is Times New Roman. I always hated that font, for an unknown reason. So, whenever I look at the Messageboards in compatability mode, the regular default font reminds me of it. So,I like Arial Black. Bold reminds me of it, so . . . There you go! I can't post in bold on iPad, though, so sometimes I don't. ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ {C ><> {C ,~))~’ {C ^ CAKE ^ {C "Pressing towards Inventor!" {C -- 17:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) {C I did the indent again! Gah! ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ {C ><> {C ,~))~’ {C ^ CAKE ^ {C "Pressing towards Inventor!" {C -- 17:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know where the MB Rank Races topic is? I posted there and now I can't find it! Thanks, ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ><> ,~))~' ^ CAKE ^ {C "Pressing towards Inventor" ' 21:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC)' Those fun facts are quite random. :P BTW, PAP... http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=3767782 There you go. :P TheVentureDude Oh cool thanks! I literally JUST found it, before I came here now. Thanks though! I didn't post the first one, by the way! :P Just the second and third. Actually, bold doesn't work for me sometimes. Wierd, huh? {C ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ><> ,~))~' ^ CAKE ^ "Pressing towards Inventor" 03:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's really not ''my ''iPad. It's my Dad's. But I use it a lot. :P' ^℗əª+_ª_℗əª+^ ><> ,~))~’ ' '"Pressing towards Inventor!" ' 04:29, February 25, 2012' What's with the weird fun fact? That makes this unprofessional. Riolu777, the Coolest Pokemon EVAH. :P 19:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) GB² The one where I am trying to find the MB Rank Racing Topic? Hmm . . . I dunno! You can delete it if you want. Hey! Do you know where the "MB Names - What do you want to be called" topic is? I can't find it either! This makes me sad. First I can't find the Racing Topic, then the Name topic . . . what's next, my own topics? ^℗əª+_ª_℗əª+^ ><> ,~))~’ ' '"Pressing towards Inventor!" ' 02:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC)' ' ' Wow, it looks really wierd where it says "her". Guess I'll just have to git used to it! ^℗əª+_ª_℗əª+^ ><> ,~))~’ "Pressing towards Inventor!" Oh, and do you know how to clear this entire talk page, or at least orginize it? It looks really junky. 02:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Gender Now this page says "She" several times. And it also says "his" another time. Which gender is this user? :P Agent Swipe(talk) It's a he. It. Really, it? Is that all I am to you guys? It? 'No. ' '^ ℗əª+_ª_℗əª+ ^ ><> ,~))~’ "Reaching for Old Timer!"''' '''RePeat 21:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC)